


what would the church think

by alexanderendrone



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderendrone/pseuds/alexanderendrone
Kudos: 4





	what would the church think

The car sped away after unceremoniously dumping him on the street, slush slurrying around his feet. He stumbled as he made his way to the front door, the dark blue of it standing out against the white of the house. It was a perfect house for a family, in a perfect neighborhood for a family, where a perfect man for a family lived. 

Ezekiel brushed away this thought as he brushed the snow off his shoulders. It was coming down thick and heavy, normally his favorite type of storm. Now it was a hindrance. He banged on the door, the action out of place and overtly agressive in the quiet stillness of the storm.

He studied his reflection in the glass, the simple flower patterned curtain blocking his view of the house and forcing him to be face to face with his, well, face. 

His hair was wild, his eye swollen shut, and blood steadily dripped down his face and onto his shirt, which was already covered in his own blood. His ribs throbbed painfully and he shifted, trying to keep the pressure off of his ankle as he waited.

The door swung open, David's beaming face appearing from the other side.

"Barbara, you could come after all?" He greeted warmly, before recognizing the person in front of him and slamming the door shut.

A second later it opened slightly, David pressing his face against the slight crack.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He hissed, nervously glancing behind him.

"I need help." Ezekiel deadpanned, leaning slightly against the porch railing. David made a face as blood transferred into the snow there and Ezekiel moved away again, swaying in place.

"I can see that. I'm hosting some women from church, and they can't see me with you! They'll tell everyone else, and then what?! They'll all judge me and it'll be terrible-" David hissed out, a slight whine to his voice.

Ezekiel stared back at him blankly as David continued to drone on. He didn't fully understand why David cared about them, Ezekiel had met them once and that was enough. He brushed that thought away, along with the pain rearing up again from his various injuries.

"I see these people every Sunday! What if it gets back to my mother? She'll want to meet you! Oh god, it'll be terrible!" David continued to whine.

Abruptly he stopped, squinting intensely at Ezekiel's appearance.

"You didn't kill anyone, did you?" 

"No." Came Ezekiel's curt reply, the cold from the snow seeping into his toes. He wished David would just let him in already.

David appeared to be thinking, an analytical eye running over him, judging his injuries.

"Do you think you could climb in the bathroom window? The snow's coming down so hard no one'll notice your tracks." His eyes lit up as he said this, as if it was a brilliant idea.

Ezekiel's arms and ribs screamed in protest as his head nodded in agreement.

\--

He needed a shower. He fumbled the faucet on, and slipped into the tub as water rained down on him, turning murky with blood and whatever else he'd gathered on his trip here.

He heard the nervous tittering of David's party guests, a question rising above the rest.

"Is there somebody here? I thought you lived alone?" An old woman's voice called out, concern coloring her tone.

"Oh. That's... Uh, I have... A ghost. I think. Yes! He likes to come by every once in a while and turn the shower on." Ezekiel could hear David's voice come closer. "I've been trying to get a priest by, but it's been difficult to find the time! You know how it is." David stopped outside of the bathroom, and from the sound of it was leaning against the door.

"Oh, I know someone who could help you," a different voice rang out, soft and warm like a blanket, "she helped my granddaughter with spirits in her home. I'm sure she can help you, free of cost." 

"Thank you so much, Delilah, that would be very helpful!" David's voice was sugary sweet, and Ezekiel knew he was smiling. He tried to tamp down the jealously as he wished David would talk to _him_ like that.

"Perhaps we should be going, ladies," Delilah said, and, after a few goodbyes and well wishes everyone appeared to have left.

After a few seconds of silence, Delilah spoke again.

"Good luck with that _ghost_," she said, her voice lilting as, from the sound of it, she jabbed David lightly in the side. She let out an amused snort as David stuttered, before making her way out the door.

After the door clicked shut, David locked it and made his way back to the bathroom.

"If you're naked I'm going to scream," was all he said as he opened the door.

\--

Ezekiel lunged across the space between the tub and the toilet, barely making it before he puked.

Both him and David stared down in the toilet bowl, colored a deep red by the globs of blood in it.

"You better not have internal bleeding," David said.

"From my nose. Went down my throat." Ezekiel replied, blood and God knows what else now coating his throat.

"Oh good. I thought I'd have to take you to a hospital." He glanced back down at Ezekiel, frowning slightly at the bloodied water that gathered around him, his clothes dripping onto the floor.

David helped Ezekiel back into the shower before speaking.

"I think you should take off your clothes." 

"Moving kind of quick, aren't we?" Was Ezekiel's immediate reply, his face contorting into a sad attempt at a flirty grin.

David didn't deign this with a response as he swiftly undid the buttons on Ezekiel's shirt. After getting that off he also tugged off his pants, leaving his boxers in place. 

David's hands hovered over the straps of Ezekiel's binder, teeth sinking into his upper lip as he thought. He didn't have any sports bras that Ezekiel could wear, if they could even get the binder off considering the injury to his ribs. His frowned deepened, brow deeply furrowed.

"If I had known I was going to get into a fight, I would of worn my velcro one. Easier on and off, which is good for _other_ reasons." Ezekiel offered into the silence, an attempt at humor to cover up his nervousness, a half smile turning into a grimace.

"I think you should just keep it on." David said finally, not commenting on the relieved slump of Ezekiel's shoulders.

"Cool." He mumbled.

\--

Finally, _finally_, after what felt like seven hours, and in reality was only about two, Ezekiel was clean and bandaged up. David helped him on to his bed, helping him sit up.

David went and got some of his own favorite pajamas, they were his softest and warmest, and he figured Ezekiel should be comfortable in his recovery from whatever the hell happened to him. 

There was a brief moment of silence as Ezekiel slid his phone towards David, a guide on how to take off a binder opened for him to see. He quickly read through the page, before helping Ezekiel out, carefully avoiding looking or touching him too much. After it was off and the pajama shirt was on, he rested his face against David's chest. 

David quickly changed him out of the boxers and into the pants, before tucking him in. He left a few painkillers, a cup of water, and a sandwich on the bedside table. After shooting off a quick text to Atlas letting him know where Ezekiel had ended up, he hopped in the shower himself.

\--

After changing into his second favorite pair of pajamas he checked his phone. 

Atlas had responded.

"Thanks for your help. I won't be able to come get him for a few days. No one else wants to come to your house. Congrats. You're stuck with him. Ari and Psi will be by shortly, to stay with you too. Thanks for babysitting."

David tried not to sigh too loudly, worried about waking Ezekiel up. Maybe it had been a bad idea to scare Atlas's people like he did. 

But, they'd been hanging around his house, and stalking him. A little crowbar through a car window was hardly anything to cry about. And he may of said some harsh words, but they should be used to it, shouldn't they? Perhaps he'd gotten the wrong impression of Atlas's people the last time he met them.

He settled into the other side of the bed, pressing close to Ezekiel. If Ari and Psi were coming over they'd need space to be on the bed too, he rationalized to himself, as he looped an arm around Ezekiel, not so subtly checking if he's breathing. 

David fell asleep, content with his strange little family.


End file.
